Two's Company, Three's a clique!
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: The second season of Two's Company! Tomoyo Daidouji comes to live with Sakura and Syaoran. But, is this a good thing or a bad thing? You have to read to find out! Read and Review please!
1. Two's Company, Three's a clique!

Title: Two's Company, Three's a Clique!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Episode: 1 Two's Company, Three's a clique!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Three's Company....and if I did I would buy Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun for myself! ^_~  
  
Hi guys!  
  
Well, this is a new season so lemme start off by talking and filling up alot of space! ^_^; This is the first brand new episode of the second season of Two's Company! There are two seasons in Two's Company: Two's Company (how ironic!) and Two's Company, Three's a clique! There was about 10 episodes in the 1st season so I'm think about 10 in the second, ne? Oh well, we'll see how it goes! Ja matta ne! And, enjoy!  
~Tomoyo  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
And now, on with Two's Company, Three's a clique!  
  
Come and knock on our door   
we've been waiting for you  
where the kisses are hers and hers and his  
Three's a clique too!  
Come and dance on our floor  
take a step that is new  
we've a lovable space that needs your face  
Three's a clique too!  
you'll see that life is a ball again  
laughter is calling for you  
down at our rendevou  
threes a clique too!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped. "You-You're our "special guest"?!?!  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Sakura looked over to Syaoran who was now uncontious on the floor. She leaned down and shook him slightly.  
  
"Syaoran?? Can you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
He grumbled and opened his eyes slowly. Sakura looked at him worridly for a minute before he opened his eyes all the way and stood up.   
  
"You!? You're our guest?!" he spat out at her.  
  
She pretended to look hurt. "Why, Syaoran....I thought you liked me! Are you afraid I'm going to catch you on camera blushing around Sakura-chan? Hehe!"  
  
He blushed slightly and sweatdropped. "You can't live here!!"  
  
"Ooh! Look, he's doing it again!" she said whipping out her camera.  
  
Sakura giggled as Syaoran tried to hide behind her from Tomoyo.  
  
"AAH! Keep her away from me!"  
  
"Tomoyo...why did Dad choose you to come live with us? I thought it would have been Toya...but he is in egypt..." Sakura said looking at her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe, cuz I know how to keep an eye on you guys better than anyone else he knows. And now, I'm gonna get great shots!" she giggled holding her camera up to Sakura's face and zooming in.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and Syaoran tried to hide once more.  
  
"Well, let's get you unpacked!" Sakura said smiling. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
"Umm....Sakura?" Syaoran started sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah?" she said stopping and looking at him.  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?"  
  
Sakura fell over.   
  
"Whoops! I forgot.....we sleep in here..."  
  
"WHAT was that Sakura?! I wanna get that on tape!" Tomoyo said giggling wildly and zooming in on the couple.  
  
"AAAH! Nothing, nothing!" Syaoran said waving his arms. He walked over and snatched the camera down.  
  
"Give me that! None of that, recording us! We get enough of that at school...." he said taking the camera downstairs.  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "B-But, it's great shots!"  
  
Sakura laughed uneasily. "Hey! Wanna go out to eat? It's getting late..."  
  
"Sure! Where should we go?"  
  
"Oh...I dunno...We'll find someplace! Come on!" Sakura said skipping down the stairs.  
  
Syaoran had convieniently hidden the camera under the couch where he thought she would never find it. Yes, he loved Tomoyo but she was a little crazy when it came to them as a couple. That, and he didn't want her to show Chiharu and the other guys at school them at home. It would be too embarresing. He looked up to see Sakura skipping down the stairs with Tomoyo following.   
  
"Hey! We're going to go eat. Are you hungry?" she asked running over to him.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, a little"  
  
"Good! Let's go, Tomoyo!" Sakura said walking out the door, followed by Tomoyo and Syaoran. He turned and locked the door and they started off down the street. The three walked down the street to the nearest restaurant. Syaoran in the middle with Sakura and Tomoyo on either side. The trio looked quite kawaii walking down the street.  
  
An upbeat pop song sounded throughout the streets. Blaring loudly as lots of busy people hussled and bussled throughout the street.   
  
"This looks good" Tomoyo said looking at a building near by.  
  
"Okay, let's eat here" Syaoran said and the three walked into the restaurant.  
  
They were seated to a table and handed menus. The waitor walked away and Sakura looked at her menu flipping through the pages, trying to figure out what to order.  
  
"I think I'll have the ramen noodles. How about you guys?" Syaoran said looking up.  
  
"Sure, I'll have that too" Tomoyo said smiling and putting down her menu.  
  
"Me too!" Sakura said finnally deciding.  
  
"So, this should be interesting. You living with us and all" Sakura said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Hai, but no tricks Daidouji-san. If you know what I mean" Syaoran said looking at Tomoyo uneasily.  
  
"What? Me? What tricks? Whatever do you mean, little wolf?" she said smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled at them as the waitor came back to pick up their menus.   
  
"And what are we having tonight?" he asked them smiling.  
  
"We'll take three ramen noodles dinners" Syaoran said nodding at the waitor.  
  
"Very well" he said walking off.  
  
::After Dinner::  
  
Syaoran opened the door as Sakura and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"Now, should we figure out just where Tomoyo is going to sleep?" Syaoran asked as Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't you have a spare bed around here somewhere?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I think there might be a mattrice in the closet upstairs. Would that work?" he said walking over to the stairs.  
  
"Sure, if you have something to put the mattrice on..." Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
Tomoyo stood up. "It's really not a problem at all! I can just sleep on the couch, or on a mattrice on the floor even!"  
  
"No Tomoyo....we'll find you a decent place to sleep. Don't worry" Sakura said walking upstairs.  
  
Tomoyo followed her as they made their way to the top of the stairs. Syaoran had his head stuck in the closet full of lots of junk.  
  
"What's all that stuff in there, Syaoran? Looks like a bunch of junk!"  
  
"Some of it is what Wei left behind. Ya know? When he went back to Hong Kong with Meiling. Some might be Meiling's..."  
  
"But I thought you were a neatfreak, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked grinning.  
  
"Neatfreak? Where did you get that idea?" he asked her still buried in the closet. He slowly backed out and looked at the door. "Ew....dust.." He blew the door and took part of his shirt wiping it off.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"What?" Syaoran looked up. He turned back to the closet and climbed all the way in, being suffocated by all the clothes, boxes, and blankets and sheets. "AHA! I found it!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Found what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I found a cot! It's really big and we can put sheets and blankets and pillows and stuff on it for you!" he said, slightly muffled.  
  
"Great! Pull it on out!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Uhh...I think I need a little help....I'm stuck..." he said, his voice still muffled.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the closet and pulled out some of the blankets and stuff. He made his way out pulling the cot with him. However it was stuck. They all tried pulling it out when it came all the way out and the three tumbled to the floor.  
  
"OUCH!" he said.  
  
Sakura rubbed her head and Syaoran pushed the cot off of them.  
  
"Syaoran get offa me!" Tomoyo said from underneath him.   
  
"Well, Sakura get off of me first!" he said to Sakura who was sitting on him.  
  
"Sorry!" she said sweatdropping.  
  
They all got up and Syaoran pushed it into their bedroom.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! I'm sleeping in the bedroom with you guys, huh?" she giggled.  
  
Syaoran glared and Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"You wanna sleep in the tree?" he said a little anime vein popping on his head.  
  
"No" Tomoyo said quietly sweatdropping.  
  
"OKAY!" he grabbed some sheets, blankets, pillows....everything that was in the closet ^_^; and put it on her cot.  
  
"There...Now you have somewhere to sleep!" Sakura said to her friend.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night..." Syaoran said walking sleepily into the bathroom.  
  
Sakura stretched. "I'm tired...how about you?"  
  
"Yes, a little" she replied.  
  
"Okay, when Syaoran gets out of the bathroom you can go in there. I'm going to get some milk and maybe watch some TV downstairs"  
  
"Okay"   
  
Sakura walked downstairs as Tomoyo sat on her bed.  
  
Sometime later, Syaoran walked out of the bathroom ready for bed.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" he asked Tomoyo who made her way into the bathroom.  
  
"I think she's downstairs" Tomoyo said shutting the door.  
  
Syaoran walked downstairs to find Sakura asleep on the couch holding a glass half full of milk. She had a milk mustache and the TV is quietly on. Syaoran smiled, turning off the TV and picking her up. He carried her upstairs and put her into bed. He set her milk glass on the dresser next to the bed. He cut the lights down and Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom. She layed down and Syaoran cut the lights completely out.  
  
"Good night, Syaoran-san" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Call me....-kun.." he said smiling.  
  
"Okay....Syaoran-kun...." Tomoyo shut her eyes and Syaoran layed down smiling.  
  
'Maybe it won't be so bad....We'll see...' he thought.  
  
'We'll see'  
--------------------------------  
Next time on Two's Company!  
  
"Sakura, don't add so much sugar to the batter! It's gonna be hard to mix!" Syaoran told Sakura.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" she said trying to mix it up a little.  
  
There they stood in the kitchen, attempting to make chocolate chip cookies. Sakura set down her bowl for Syaoran to take off stirring and picked up the bag of chocolate chips. Tomoyo stood there giggling at the cute little bonnett and apron Syaoran had on. The three of them wearing white aprons and hair bonnetts.  
--------------------------------  
So, how was it? The first episode of the second season! Review me please! What do you guys think of Tomoyo staying there? Syaoran didn't really like the idea at first, but now he seems to not mind much, huh? Just like when Sakura first came! Anywayz, see ya!  
~Tomoyo  
  
KawaiiTomoyo00 --AIM SN  
AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
http://www.firesenshi.net 


	2. The Great Bake Sale!

Title: Two's Company, Three's a Clique!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Episode: 2 The Great Bake Sale!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Three's Company or CCS!  
  
Special Guest Appearance by:  
Eriol Hiragizawa! Plus many more!  
  
Hiya!  
Well, anime-girl.com is shutting down so they deleted my e-mail account. I didn't have  
time to retrieve any of my e-mail addresses or e-mails....so if you sent something to me  
recently, chances are I didn't get it! Sorry! ^_^; That's my new e-mail address. Last time I  
change, I promise! Enjoy the show! ^_^  
----------------------------------  
Come and knock on our door   
we've been waiting for you  
where the kisses are hers and hers and his  
Three's a clique too!  
Come and dance on our floor  
take a step that is new  
we've a lovable space that needs your face  
Three's a clique too!  
you'll see that life is a ball again  
laughter is calling for you  
down at our rendezvous  
threes a clique too!  
  
"Sakura, don't add so much sugar to the batter! It's gonna be hard to mix!" Syaoran told  
Sakura.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" she said trying to mix it up a little.  
  
There they stood in the kitchen, attempting to make chocolate chip cookies. Sakura set  
down her bowl for Syaoran to take over stirring and picked up the bag of chocolate chips.  
Tomoyo stood there giggling at the cute little bonnet and apron Syaoran had on. The three  
of them stood there wearing light blue aprons and hair bonnets. They were attempting to  
make chocolate chip cookies for a bake sale Chiharu and her mother were having.  
Everyone was pitching in. They were supposed to make 24 cookies. So 24 divided by 3  
would be 8 cookies a piece. That's not exactly how it had come out for Sakura. Syaoran  
had made 8 perfectly round shaped cookies. Tomoyo had made 5 and was working on the  
other 3. Sakura had made....4 burnt, square shaped cookies. She sweatdropped as she  
looked at her pan of cookies.   
  
"Daijobu, Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked turning around.  
  
She looked at Sakura's pan of cookies and shrieked.   
  
"EEK!"  
  
Quickly seeing she had caused a disturbance and shrieked, which was not very polite at all, she looked around with her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I mean, Sakura....um...Would you like some help with your cookies?" Tomoyo asked  
sweatdropping and smiling.  
  
Syaoran turned from what he was doing and gawked at her cookies. Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Would you like to try a nice square cookie? They're all the rage in Europe!" she said  
smiling and sweatdropping handing the pan to him.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Here, I'll help you make some more, Ying Fa"   
  
She smiled as he started to mix up some new batter. Tomoyo turned and started placing  
more dough on the pan.  
  
::At the bake sale::  
  
"WOW! You guys made all these?! They look soooooo delicious!" Chiharu said beaming  
her 20-watt-smile.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, even though your cookies were square shaped!" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura  
sweatdropped and glared at her friend.  
  
Yamazaki walked over and looked at the plate of cookies on the table.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" he said bursting out suddenly.  
  
They jumped and turned around. "What?!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Did you know chocolate chip cookies are from the planet mars?! These are alien cookies!  
The chocolate chips fly here on a space shuttle called the "El Chocolate", then the dough  
falls from the sky and you make them and then-"  
  
Chiharu pours water over his head. "Sweetie, calm down....they're just cookies"  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran sweatdropped and slowly backed away. They wandered off past a  
few tables and saw lots of sweets and goodies.  
  
"Kero sure would love this, huh Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet!" she said smiling.  
  
"Um...by the way Tomoyo.." Syaoran said and stopped walking.  
  
"Hai?" she said.  
  
"Where IS Kero?"   
  
There was a pause and then a silence. A moment later, a scream was heard.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped.  
  
"AAAAH!!"  
  
*Tomoyo freaks out*   
  
"I completely forgot about Kero-chan! He's been locked in my bag since yesterday!!"  
  
All three sweatdropped and began to run home. They passed Chiharu and the other girls on the way.  
  
"Leaving so suddenly...? Um....bye?" she said sweatdropping.  
  
The three ran and ran and finally got back to the apartment. They ran upstairs  
and Tomoyo searched the room for her bag.   
  
"Tomoyo, how can your bag be locked?!" Sakura said rummaging through some clothes  
in the corner, which it's amazing that Syaoran didn't clean it up yet. ^_^;  
  
"I have these little locks that lock the zipper so no one but me can get in them"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Only Tomoyo would have that...."  
  
Tomoyo found the bag and got out her key. She unlocked the bag and opened it up and......  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo slowly leaned over and peered inside into the darkness.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!" Kero yelled flying up and out.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" The three yelled and fell over onto the floor.  
  
Kero flew around and finally calmed down, looking at the three on the ground.  
  
"Sakura...Tomoyo....Kozo?! What happened....the last thing I remember is...being thrown  
into a bag...." he said dizzily.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and began to brush herself off.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan....I was packing and sorta...just....tossed you in!" she said  
smiling.  
  
She looked down at Sakura and Syaoran sprawled across each other. She quickly grabbed her  
camera.  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
"KOZO! Get off of her!"  
  
Syaoran slowly stood up blushing and helped Sakura up.   
  
"Great...just what I need....the stuffed animal...." he said glaring at the yellow puppy thing  
floating in the air. ^_^ KAWAII KERO!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is Kero going to be living here with us?" Sakura asked looking at the  
glaring contest going on.  
  
"I guess he'll have to....where else can he stay?" Tomoyo asked looking at the two glaring  
at each other also.  
  
"With me!" a voice said from the darkness.  
  
Tomoyo turned around quickly and Sakura hid behind Syaoran.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kero demanded flying in front of the three.  
  
"You should know Kero!"  
  
A bright light was flashed and suddenly a black figure emerged. It had cat like ears and looked  
very much like Kero-chan.  
  
"Spinel-Sun!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
"Kero-chan could stay with me....if you'd like" he said floating next to Kero.  
  
Kero gawked at him for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean he can stay with you?" Syaoran said asking the little cat flying thing.  
  
"Well, he can stay with us too" another voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a boy approaching from the darkness. He had short dark navy blue hair, and glasses which hid his mystic blue eyes.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said getting starry eyed. ^_^  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Eriol-kun!?!" Sakura said confused.  
  
Eriol walked over to them. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
Sakura faints.   
  
There is a pause and then loud thrashing is heard from the kitchen downstairs. They all run  
downstairs except Syaoran who is trying to help her Sakura up. In the kitchen, you see Kero and  
Suppi-chan fighting.  
  
"SWEETS! EAT THE CANDY SUPPI!" Kero said stuffing chocolate down Suppi-chan's throat.  
  
"NO!! CANDY IS EVIL!" Suppi-chan said trying to push Kero-chan away.  
  
"Well....I guess we're all back together...huh?" Tomoyo said smiling as Syaoran and  
Sakura walked up behind them. They all look at each other as the picture fades out.  
------------------------------  
WOW! Big cliffhanger! ^_~ What is Eriol doing here? Will Suppi-chan ever like sweets?  
Will Sakura and Syaoran ever kiss again?! What's gonna happen to Kero-chan?! Tune in  
next time to see what happens on....Two's Company! Three's a clique!  
  
http://www.firesenshi.net  
KawaiiTomoyo00 


	3. The Great Mural!

Title: Two's Company! Three's a Clique!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Episode: 3 The Great Mural!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Three's Company! ^_^  
-------------------------------  
Come and knock on our door   
we've been waiting for you  
where the kisses are hers and hers and his  
Three's a clique too!  
Come and dance on our floor  
take a step that is new  
we've a lovable space that needs your face  
Three's a clique too!  
you'll see that life is a ball again  
laughter is calling for you  
down at our rendezvous  
threes a clique too!  
  
The bell rang and Sakura scrambled to her seat. Syaoran sat quietly behind her and across sat Tomoyo-chan. Behind her was.....you guessed it! Eriol-kun! Syaoran looked across at him sending death glares. Eriol just smiled back.  
  
*Killing my cute little relative with kindness.....yes that is my hobby!* He thought evily.  
  
"Alright class, today we're going to be fixing up the school building!" The sensei said standing in front of the class.  
  
Many groans came from all the students.   
  
"We will be painting up the outside walls of the school and covering up any old paint. Now, let's go! Everyone outside!" he said and everyone got up to leave.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood up when all of a sudden Yamazaki walked over to them. Eriol faced him and he faced Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran winced at what was about to happen.  
  
There was a breif silence....  
  
"Eriol-kun! You've graced us with your attendence once again! Run into any horrible alien cats?" Yamazaki asked his friend.  
  
"Oh no...not at all! I had no trouble with any...but" he said lowering his voice to a whisper.   
  
"I did see one ontop of the school building...and...it had that evil look in it's eye...like it was about to attack...so if you hear any strange noises coming from the roof....then.."  
  
Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and Sakura and Syaoran screamed. Sakura jumped into Syaoran's arms.  
  
Mr. Terada walked into the room. "Come on, we're all waiting for you outside!"  
  
Yamazaki and Eriol calmly walked out the door and Mr. Terada followed. Syaoran blushed furiously and Sakura slowly climbed down from his arms.  
  
"Will we ever get a moment of peace with all of these crazy lunatics around us?!" she said sweatdropping.  
  
"Probably not..." he said sighing. They walked out the classroom with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
::Outside::  
They had changed into other clothes so the paint wouldn't mess their uniforms up. Tomoyo wore her hair in long braids and Sakura's in a short ponytail with a ribbon. They started painting a small wall they had been assigned to. It was very boring painting a wall so Sakura decided to add some color to it. She dipped her brush into some red paint and painted a huge "S" across the wall. Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Sakura?! Are you crazy?! What are you doing!?!" he said looking at her.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled. She dipped her brush into some orange paint and drew a star in the corner near the bottom.  
  
"Relax Syaoran, Sensei wanted us to make the school look 'nice' That's exactly what we're doing!" Sakura said dipping her brush into some yellow paint and painting an "A"  
  
Tomoyo started drawing big blue circles around the name. Syaoran sighed and picked up his brush. He dipped it into some green paint and began to write his name on the wall in green. Eriol walked over to them in his usually calm way. But when he saw what they were doing he gasped at them.  
  
"WHA-WHAT...are you doing?!" he said looking at the three of them jumping around and painting "grafitti" of their names on the wall.  
  
"Aww....come on Eriol-kun! Have some fun!" Tomoyo said winking at him.  
  
Eriol blushed slightly and picked up a brush with yellow paint. He began to draw stars near Tomoyo's orange stars. Sakura finished her name in many colorful letters that read, "SAKURA" Syaoran drew a long red line under it and smiled at her. She smiled back for a second before giggling of Tomoyo and Eriol interrupted them. Tomoyo was trying to paint a perfect musical note while Eriol was painted her face.  
  
"EEEEE!! Eriol-kun! STOP!" she said and began to paint his clothes.  
  
Sakura giggled and grabbed a brush and began to paint on both of them. Syaoran picked up a paint bucket and poured it over all three of them. Making them all pink.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!! Syaoran!" Sakura said screaming.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Eriol said laughing and lunging at Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a bucket of green paint and poured it over Eriol and Syaoran who were fighting with paint brushes. She laughed at the two covered in green.  
  
"Oh? You think that's funny!" Eriol said turning on her. "Come here!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed as Eriol pinned her to the ground. All the comotion made "everyone" in the school race around the corner with Terada-sensei behind them. They gasped at what they saw.  
  
Tomoyo looked up from the ground at them. Eriol stopped tickling her and looked too. Syaoran had Sakura over his shoulder and he turned around to see the whole school including Mr. Terada looking at them.  
  
"Oh no...." he said muttering.  
  
Everyone had blank faces as Mr. Terada walked closer to the wall. He looked at the grafitti. On the wall was a white background, the name Sakura across the top in many colorful letters with a red underline. Orange and yellow stars, and all their names written in different colored paint. Below the huge "SAKURA" was written "Tomoeda Secondary School, Class of "98" with "Syaoran" written in green paint, "Sakura" written in pink, "Tomoyo" written in purple, and "Eriol" written in dark blue.  
  
They all sweatdropped and thought of what they'd get for this...Prison! Militery School! Even....the death penalty! They all had blank faces as Mr. Terada began to laugh crazily.  
  
"This is the best work I've seen all day! Everyone! This is what our school should look like!" he said smiling at the four.  
  
Eriol stood up and helped Tomoyo up. "You mean you're not mad?" he asked adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not!" he smiled.  
  
Chiharu smiled at them and Naoko and Rika just giggled. Mr. Terada and most of the crowd walked off leaving the group.  
  
The girls walked over and examinned the wall.  
  
"Nice work, indeed!" Naoko said smiling at them.  
  
"Well....I'm sure glad we didn't get into any trouble!" Sakura said still over his shoulder. "But...."  
  
"But?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"But, COULD YOU PUT MEEH DOWN!?!" Sakura said kicking and screaming. Syaoran laughed and set her down. She sighed and smiled at him.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder and Eriol pulled out his camera. Both ran around the couple and a big white flash was seen. Then, they appeared in front of the very dizzy couple. Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
Yamazaki walked up. "Did you know? That paintings like this are usually worth a billion dollars!" he said grinning.  
  
"Come on, Takashi-kun! We did this in like....20 minutes!" Syaoran said annoyed with the stories.  
  
"But, it's true...a masterpiece! It such a short time!" Eriol said smiling.  
  
"You mean we can be Billionaires?!" Sakura said starry-eyed. "I could be queen of the world!" she said smiling.  
  
"Actually...Tsukino Usagi is queen of the world" Yamazaki says pulling down a map from who knows where.  
  
He points to a girl on there in a white dress with buns in her hair.  
  
"AAH! It's Meiling!" Tomoyo says wide-eyed.  
  
"NAH.....that's Meiling's idol....she wears her hair just like Tsukino Usagi because she thinks shes cool" Syaoran says calmly. "Trust me.....I know everything there is to know about that girl!"   
  
He shudders as he thinks of one night when Meiling kept him up all night until 4AM telling him useless facts about her.  
  
Chiharu takes away Yamasaki's map and drags him away.   
  
"Let's go Mr. Information"  
  
The other girls follow them. And, Sakura pulls out a small camcorder.  
  
"HOE?" Tomoyo says looking at Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran giggle and show Eriol and Tomoyo what they have on their video camera.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol appear on the screen. Tomoyo was pinned to the ground with Eriol ontop of her tickling her to death. Both Tomoyo and Eriol blush and Sakura and Syaoran both do the laughing pose.  
  
"OHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
------------------------------  
Hey, is that the name of their school cuz I know I heard that somewhere! Anyway....like it? Love it? You know the drill! Review me! ^_~  
  
~Tomoyo  
http://www.firesenshi.net 


End file.
